Malaz 14th Army
The Malaz 14th Army was commissioned in Aren in 1164 of Burn's Sleep under the command of Adjunct Tavore Paran. It was made up of three legions: the 8th, 9th and 10th Legions. Their objective was to defeat the armies of the Apocalypse and reconquer Seven Cities. The 14th had a large number of untried recruits, half of them originated from Quon Tali.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.372 Command of the 8th Legion was given to Fist Gamet, command of the 9th Legion was given to Fist Blistig and command of the 10th Legion was given to Fist Tene Baralta. In House of Chains During the first muster of the 14th, the interruption of the muster by Captain Keneb's adopted son Grub with a human longbone was taken as an ill omen.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.379 Upon Fiddler's suggestion, the sergeants turn the omen around by adopting pieces of human bone, stolen from a local cemetery as an accoutrement to their uniform.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.380-383 Tavore endorses the veteran's ideaHouse of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.408/409 and further bolsters it by incorporating a bone in the official standard.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.409House of Chains, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.493 After marching from Aren, the 14th met and were joined by the Khundryl Burned Tears, worshippers of Coltaine. Following various raids by the armies of the Whirlwind, the 14th then reached the borders of the holy desert Raraku. Tavore, making use of her otataral sword, parted the magical whirlwind surrounding the desert, allowing the army to enter. During his brief tenure as Captain, Ranal reorganized the squads, attaching the 9th, 11th and 12th squads, medium infantry, as well as the heavies of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd squads to the marines of the 9th Company to form discreet fighting units.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.845. When Gamet returned to his position as Fist, he decided to leave the arrangements in place.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.863 Despite seemingly being outnumbered, the plan for the battle at Raraku involved almost a third of the 14th to guard avenues of retreat for the enemy forces.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.894 In The Bonehunters A new contingent of recruits and officers joined the 14th during the march to 'Y'Ghatan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.115The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.237 After the second fall of Y'Ghatan, during which some 40 soldiers managed to escape by crawling through the buried ruins of the old cityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.393-395,397-418,425-447, the 14th became known as "the Bonehunters".The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.817The Bonehunters, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.872 They marched to Sotka Fork for their rendezvous with Admiral Nok's fleet. While travelling by boat to return to the Empire, they encountered the Perish Grey Helms who joined up with them. Following this, the 14th returned to Malaz City to report to the Empress, only to be betrayed. In Reaper's Gale The soldiers, remaining loyal to Tavore despite their ouster from the Empire, followed her to the continent of Lether. There, they laid siege to the Tiste Edur empire that had sprouted from the remains of the Letherii Empire. Following the death of the Edur emperor, Rhulad Sengar, the combined Edur and Letherii forces crumbled beneath the combined forces of the 14th, the Perish Grey Helms, and the Khundryl. In Dust of Dreams The 14th were accompanied by a Letherii force led by Brys Beddict to the continent of Kolanse. While en route through the Wastes, the army stumbled upon a group of K'Chain Nah'ruk who were searching for the last hive of K'Chain Che'Malle. The reptilians decided to eliminate the human forces as they were in the way. Following the events of Dust of Dreams, it was uncertain which members remained alive after the battle. In The Crippled God The remaining members of the army made the arduous trek across the Glass Desert with the objective of freeing Kaminsod. 'Last Siege of Y'Ghatan' The following individuals were known members of the 14th army in the lead-up to the battle a Y'Ghatan. * Adjunct Tavore, commander * T'amber , aide to Tavore 8th Legion The 8th Legion consisted of nine companies.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.300 * (Fist Gamet, commander of the 8th Legion - injured in earlier raid, then died at Raraku) * Fist Keneb, promoted to acting Fist from Captain of the 9th Company to replace Gamet after the latter was injured.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.860 Briefly rescinded upon Gamet taking up the post again.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.863 After Gamet's death the position became permanent.House of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.992 2nd Company * Captain Kindly **Lieutenant Pores 3rd Company 9th Company The 9th Company consisted of 24 squads: 3 squads of heavies, 3 squads of marines and 18 squads of medium infantry.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.300House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.407 * (Captain Ranal promoted to Captain on the March to Raraku, he was formerly Lieutenant of the (4th, 5th and 6th squads). The promotion was rescinded when Gamet took up the mantle of Fist again. Died at RarakuHouse of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.1001) * Captain Faradan Sort - joined the 14th as Captain during the march to RararakuThe Bonehunters, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.237/238 ** Lieutenant Madan'tul RadaThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.373 1st, 2nd and 3rd Squads (heavy infantry) individual squad numbers unknown :* Sergeant Mosel (died YG) :* Corporal Harbyn (likely to have been in Mosel's squadThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.357 (died YG) :* FlashwitThe Bonehunters, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.291 :* Mayfly :* Taffo (died YG) :* Uru Hela :* Sergeant Sobelone (died YG) :* Hanno :* Toles (died YG) :* Bowl sapper(circumstantial evidence suggests he may have been in Sobelone's squad) (see notes on character's page) :* Corporal ReemThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.391 :* Sergeant Tugg (died YG) :* RobelloThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.363 (died YG) :also named as heavies, sergeant un-clear: :* Shortnose :* Saltlick :* ScantThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.386 named in later book as a heavy, 8th Legion, 9th Company, so likely to have been under Sobelone or TuggReaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae, UK BCA edition p.xvii 4th Squad (marines) :*Sergeant Fiddler :*Corporal Tarr :*Cuttle, a sapper :*Bottle, a mage :*Koryk :*Smiles 5th Squad (marines) :*Sergeant Gesler :*Corporal Stormy :*Truth (died YG) :*Pella (died YG) :*Sands :*Tavos PondHouse of Chains, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.497 changed to Borduke's squad at some point 6th Squad (marines) :*Sergeant Borduke (died YG) :*Hubb Corporal (died YG) :*Maybe sapper :*Balgrid squad mage :*Lutes squad healerThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.337/338 :*IbbThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.345 (died YG) :*Tavos PondThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.355 7th Squad (7th through to 24th squad were medium infantry) :*Sergeant Cord :*Corporal Shard :*Limp :*Ebron, a mage :*Crump, a sapper :*Sinn, a High Mage 9th Squad :* Sergeant BalmHouse of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.846 :* Corporal Deadsmell :* Throatslitter :* Widdershins sapper :* Galt :* Lobe 11th Squad :* Sergeant MoakHouse of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.847 (died YG) :* Corporal StackerThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.337 (died YG) :* RoveThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.362 (died YG) :* Burnt (died YG) :* Guano (died YG) :* Mud (died YG) 12th Squad :* Sergeant Thom Tissy :* Tulip :* Ramp sapperThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.342 :* Able sapper (died YG) :* Jump sapperThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.360 (died YG) :* Gupp sapper (died YG) Squad number unknown :* Sergeant Hellian - only three soldiers in her squadThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.334/335 :* Corporal Urb :* Brethless :* Touchy '9th Legion' * Fist Blistig, commander of the 9th Legion '10th Legion' * Fist Tene Baralta, commander of the 10th Legion * Captain Lostara Yil joined again just before the battleThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.344 Wickans and Seti * Fist TemulThe Bonehunters, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.287 Khundryl Burned Tears * Warleader Gall 'Post-Y'Ghatan, pre-K'Chain Nah'ruk' (section under construction) The following individuals were known members of the 14th army, now referred to as the 'Bonehunters' in the time between the battle at Y'Ghatan and the battle against the K'Chain Nah'ruk. For soldiers, if no further reference is given, the names are from Dramatis Personae, Reaper’s Gale. ’’’ * Adjunct Tavore, commander * (T'amber, aide to Tavore - died in Malaz City) *Captain Lostara Yil, initially Fist Baralta’s second, then aide to Tavore once the 14th set sail from Malaz CityReaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.379/380 * High Mage Ben Adaephon Delat (Quick Ben)The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.115 * Fist Keneb * (Fist Tene Baralta - died in Malaz City) * Captain Kindly **Lieutenant Pores * Captain Skanarow * Captain Ruthan Gudd ** Lieutenant Raband * Captain Fast * Captain Untilly Rum '''8th Legion 3rd Company 4th Squad :* Sergeant SinterReaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.700-705 went missing during battle, either 4th, 5th or 10th squad, re-appeared in Letheras :* Corporal Pravalak Rim :* Honey, sapper :* Strap Mull, sapper :* Shoaly, heavy infantry :* Lookback, heavy infantry 5th Squad :* Sergeant Badan Gruk :* Ruffle, marine :* Skim, marine :* Nep Furrow, mage :* Reliko, heavy infantry :* Vastly Blank, heavy infantry 10th Squad :* Sergeant Primly :* Corporal Hunt :* Mulvan Dreader, mage :* Neller, sapper :* Skulldeath, marine :* Drawfirst, heavy infantry Likely 3rd Company, squad unknown :* KisswhereReaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.700-705 went missing during battle, either 4th, 5th or 10th squad, re-appeared in Letheras :* Hanfeno The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.778 :* Senny :* ThikburdThe Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.780 9th Company *Captain Faradan Sort ** Lieutenant Madan ‘tul Rada, briefly promoted to Captain during Sort’s absence in ‘The Bonehunters’. The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.780 4th Squad :* Sergeant Fiddler :* Corporal Tarr :* Cuttle, a sapper :* Bottle, a mage :* Koryk, marine :* Smiles, marine :* Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, soldier 5th Squad :* Sergeant Gesler :* Corporal Stormy :* Sands, marine (died during Lether invasion)Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK BCA edition p.527 :* Shortnose, heavy infantry :* Flashwit, heavy infantry :* Uru Hela, heavy infantry (died during Lether invasion)Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK BCA edition p.538/539 :* Mayfly, heavy infantry 7th Squad :* Sergeant Cord :* Corporal Shard :* Limp, marine :* Ebron, squad mage :* Crump, sapper :* Sinn, mage 8th Squad :* Sergeant Hellian :* Corporal 1 Touchy :* Corporal 2 Brethless :* Balgrid, squad mage :* Maybe, sapper :* Lutes, squad healer 9th Squad :* Sergeant Balm The Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1078 :* Corporal Deadsmell :* Throatslitter, marine :* Galt, marine :* Lobe, marine :* Widdershins, squad mage 11th squad – number no longer in use The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.637 12th Squad :* Sergeant Thom Tissy :* Corporal Tulip :* Ramp, heavy infantry :* Jibb, medium infantry :* Gullstream, medium infantry :* Mudslinger, medium infantry :* Bellig Harn, heavy infantry 13th Squad :* Sergeant UrbThe Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.648The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.637/648 :* Corporal Reem :* Masan Gilani, marine :* Bowl, mage, heavy infantry (died during Lether invasion)Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.698 :* Hanno, heavy infantry (died during Lether invasion)Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK BCA edition p.523 :* Saltlick, heavy infantry :* Scant, heavy infantry Likely to be 9th Company but squad unknown :*Tavos Pond turned up amongst the 8th and 13th squads.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.388 :*Sergeant Gripe :*Beak mage Company unknown 18th Squad :* Sergeant Gaunt-Eye :* Corporal Rib 22nd Squad :* Clasp :* Burnt Rope, sapper :* Lap Twirl, cutter :* Sad, Squad mage New Bridgeburners * Hedge , Commander * Nose Stream, a sapper * Rumjugs, a sapper * Sunrise, a sapper * Sweetlard, a sapper * Bavedict , Alchemist 'Known fate of members as of post-battle with K'Chain Nah'ruk' * Adjunct Tavore, commander * High Mage Ben Adaephon Delat (Quick Ben) * T'amber , aide to Tavore - died in Malaz * Lostara Yil, aide to Tavore * Fist Gamet, commander of the 8th Legion * Fist Keneb, division commander (replacing Gamet) - died during battle with Nah'ruk * Fist Blistig, commander of the 9th Legion * Fist Tene Baralta, commander of the 10th Legion * Fist Kindly - promoted * Lieutenant Pores * Fist Faradan Sort - promoted * Captain Skanarow * Captain Ruthan Gudd - aide to Tavore * Captain Fast * Captain Untilly Rum * Captain Fiddler - promoted * Master Sergeant Braven Tooth * Grub - with K'Chain Che'Malle * Madan'tul Rada * Beak, a mage - died during invasion of Lether '8th Legion' 9th Company 4th Squad * Sergeant Tarr * Corporal Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Cuttle, a sapper * Bottle, a mage * Koryk * Smiles * Shortnose - originally 5th squad 5th Squad * Sergeant Gesler - Shield Anvil of K'Chain Che'Malle * Corporal Stormy - Mortal Sword of K'Chain Che'Malle * Sands, a sapper - died during invasion of Lether * Shortnose - joined 4th squad * Flashwit - joined Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad * Uru Hela - died during invasion of Lether * Mayfly - joined Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad All squad members dead or dipersed 6th Squad * Sergeant Borduke - died at Y'Ghatan * Corporal Hubb - ? * Maybe, a sapper - ? * Balgrid, a mage - ? * Lutes, a healer- died during invasion of Lether * Ibb - ? 7th Squad * Sergeant Cord - ? * Corporal Shard - ? * Limp - ? * Ebron, a mage - ? * Crump, a sapper - ? * Sinn, a High Mage - with K'Chain Che'Malle 8th Squad * Sergeant Hellian * Corporal Brethless * Corporal Touchy - ? * Balgrid, a mage - ? * Maybe, a sapper - ? * Lutes, a healer - died during invasion of Lether 9th Squad * Sergeant Balm * Corporal Deadsmell * Throatslitter, a talon * Galt - died * Lobe - died * Widdershins, a mage Balm decided not to pick up new squad members to replace losses 12th Squad * Sergeant Thom Tissy - ? * Corporal Tulip - ? * Ramp - ? * Jibb - ? * Gullstream - ? * Mudslinger - ? * Bellig Harn - ? 13th Squad * Sergeant Urb * Clasp corporal - originally 22nd squad * Corporal Reem - likely died * Masan Gilani * Bowl - ? * Hanno - ? * Saltlick * Scant - ? * Burnt Rope, sapper - originally 22nd squad * Lap Twirl, cutter - originally 22nd squad * Sad, Squad mage - originally 22nd squad 3rd Company 4th Squad * Sergeant Sinter * Corporal Pravalak Rim - injured * Honey, a sapper * Strap Mull, a sapper - diedThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p. 97 * Shoaly - died * Lookback 5th Squad * Sergeant Badan Gruk * Ruffle * Skim, a sapper - died * Nep Furrow, a shaman * Reliko * Vastly Blank 10th Squad * Sergeant Primly - died * Corporal Hunt - died * Mulvan Dreader, a mage - died * Neller, a sapper - died * Kisswhere - with Bolkando army * Skulldeath - joined Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad * Drawfirst - joined Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad The 10th squad was disbanded after the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. Company unknown 18th Squad * Sergeant Gaunt-Eye * Corporal Rib * Skulldeath - originally 10th squad * Drawfist - originally 10th squad * Flashwit - originally 5th squad * Mayfly - originally 5th squad 22nd Squad * Clasp - joined Urb's 13th squad * Burnt Rope, sapper - joined Urb's 13th squad * Lap Twirl, cutter - joined Urb's 13th squad * Sad, Squad mage - joined Urb's 13th squad The 22nd Squad was retired after the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. New Bridgeburners * Hedge , Commander * Sergeant Sweetlard, a sapper - promotedThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p. 95/96 * Sergeant Rumjugs, a sapper - promotedThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p. 95/96 * Captain Berrach - Volunteer from the Khundryl * Nose Stream, a sapper - ? * Sunrise, a sapper - died * Bavedict , Alchemist * Sleg * Gent - Volunteer from the Khundryl * Pahvral - Volunteer from the Khundryl * Rayez - Volunteer from the Khundryl Notes and References Malaz 14 Army pl:Czternasta Armia